


A Series Of Scribbles

by PondleBerry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Romance, quick writing, stand alone pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondleBerry/pseuds/PondleBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection that neither have beginnings nor ends or even middles. Pieces written on the spur of the moment when inspiration struck; they don't belong anywhere.</p><p>Warnings will be added in the note section of each piece; please read carefully.</p><p>Comments/constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated. </p><p>I'll admit there's probably a few grammatically errors that I will work on correcting in the near future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> There are things that can't be forgiven. Things that make us leave, even if we love the other person.
> 
> Cheating/infidelity implied.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things that can't be forgiven; things that Chad us away even if we still love the person who's done them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied cheating/infidelity.

She didn't know why she was surprised. He'd once told her that he would do anything to get what he wanted, so sleeping with another woman was a possibility especially if she could give him more power.

Silently she began to berate herself; what made her think that she was so special? Did the ring on her finger actually promise fidelity? Did it promise that he was only hers or that she was only his? No. It was a piece of jewellery, albeit an expensive piece. The meaning that it would usually have didn't exist. 

With a heavy sigh she pulled it off her finger. Her gaze lingered on the stone embedded inside much longer than she would have liked to admit. The metal felt much colder than usually despite the fact it had been sitting against warm flesh for almost a month.

A month, it had lasted a month. With a sudden burst of frustration she threw the ring against the wall. It took her all the self control she had not to pick it back up. 

With a heavy heart she began packing a bag, grabbing whatever she could find belong to her, nothing he bought her, only items she had bought herself. In truth there wasn't a lot of items, she'd clearly need a new wardrobe but since she didn't plan on leaving naked she had to keep something he'd bought her.

A sudden wave of nausea hit her; whether it was from fear of being alone or the pain of what he'd done she wasn't sure all she knew was her stomach was in knots and it hurt. Rushing to the bathroom she dry heaved, heart pounding, hands clammy. She really needed to leave, she couldn't put off staying. Besides, how could she stay when she couldn't trust him?

Washing her face with cold water she took a deep breath in order to steel her nerves. Her gaze fell on a tube of lipstick, it was a vibrant red, another gift from him. She had never once considered wearing that particular shade but when he joked and said it meant he could find her lips and kiss them even in the darkest of locations she knew she would remember that happy moment every time she applied it. Picking up the lipstick she began writing on the mirror, this way she knew he'd see it. A happy memory now shattered, who knew happiness could be so fragile?

Once the message was written and her bag packed she left. The ring remained where she'd thrown it, lying in the corner of the room destined to collect dust. Forgotten.


	2. Unwrapping the Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He certainly got her a unique gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nudity; implied smut.

She hummed to herself as she took in his appearance. She would have said that the singing birthday hat he wore was the most distinctive of his current wardrobe; but that would be a lie.

He had swapped his usual suit for a red satin ribbon that was loosely tired around him leaving almost nothing to the imagination. She wasn't exactly complaining, but damn, that man looked good in anything.

"I really hope you thanked whoever helped you," she remarked folding her arms over her chest and leaning all her weight onto one foot, "because i know you didn't wrap yourself up on your own."

He raised an eye as he stared at her, indicating that he had no intention of divulging how he had gotten wrapped up. She could guess though.

"I wanted to make sure you had a wonderful present to open," he replied.

For a moment she stared at him, working her bottom lip between her teeth. She would have fallen into his trap, 'what present?' She would have asked but not today. No today she wanted to have a little more fun.

"I take it you can't unwrap yourself," she indicated to the way his hands were loosely bound in front do him.

"Clearly," he answered, "besides I'm your present, you should be the one to unwrap it."

"Why would I do that, when you've given me the best present ever," she answered slowly walking toward him swaying her hips purposefully.

He let out a low growl as she leaned forward; lips barely touching.

"I can do anything and you're well incapacitated," she laughed softly, "now what should I do?"

She turned her back to him as she pondered. However the way he said her name has her turning back to face him.

"Oh relax," she smiled, "you know I can't wait to open my present. Besides why would I?" She took a piece of ribbon between her forefinger and thumb and pulled.

As it unraveled she found her world turning upside down as he was freed, Suddenly, he was leaning above her. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by his lips upon hers. His tongue prying his lips apart so he could explore the inside of her mouth.

The passion between them fizzled out suddenly when the hat he was wearing got knocked off and the song 'happy birthday' began to play. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Stupid hat," he grumbled kicking it away.

She shook her head, this was definitely one of her favourite birthday memories.


	3. The chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There can be a prize at the end of a chase.

She looked up at him, her eyes settling upon the hat that seemed to obscure his eyes. Suddenly she felt mischievous. Stepping closer to him she raised herself on tiptoes with the pretence of a kiss. 

He couldn't help but smile, his eyes settling on her full lips, he may have only just kissed her but damn if he didn't want to kiss her again. Slowly he lowered his face towards her.

"Yoink,"

Her laughter rang out as she pulled the hat from his head and sidestepped him. He looked surprised for a moment before quickly regaining his composure.

"Very funny," he smiled taking a step towards her but she quickly stepped backwards. They continued their little dance for a few minutes, she made sure to always keep herself at arms length.

"Ah ah ah," she answered placing the hat upon her own head, "if you want if back, you have to catch me first."

Her playful laughter echoed through the quiet streets as he chased her, his own laughter mixing with hers. She had been so busy with their game of cat and mouse that she hadn't realised he'd disappeared until she came to a stop to catch her breath.

'Did I outrun him?' She thought looking around the deserted promenade. Standing up straight she was about to retrace her steps and go meet back up with him when two strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against a hard chest.

"Gotcha," he whispered huskily into her ear causing her to shiver.

She spun around in his arms a smile playing on her lips, "so you have," she answered, "what do you plan to do now."

He answered her with a smirk as his eyes traveled down to her lips once more.

"I wonder," he pondered lowering his face. 

She began to laugh but her laughter was cut short, swallowed up by his lips firmly on hers. Carefully he traced the contorts of her lips savouring her taste. Yeah, he definitely wouldn't get tired of kissing her and she wouldn't get tired of his kissed either.


	4. Still Not Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because she wasn't talking to him, didn't mean she couldn't say thank you.

“Glad to see you’re talking to me again,” he replied with a soft chuckle.

“Don’t get cocky,” she remarked as she folded her arms across her chest and stared straight ahead, “you’re the only one here.”

He did a quick sweep around the area, “you’ve got a point,” he answered.

Though honestly, he was glad just to hear her voice again. The silent treatment was killing him. He never knew how much he missed the sound of her voice, the lithe when she laughed, the drop in octave when she was angry or the soft mumble she’d make when she was thinking out loud. 

“By the way…” She called out over her shoulder, “thanks.”

“For what?” He asked jogging to catch up with her.

“For saving my life,” she paused finally turning to face him. It was quick but w felt a slight pressure on his cheek. A goofy smile spread across his lips as she hurried off a red hue forming on her cheeks. 

Now this, he could certainly get use to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is an important way to start the day.
> 
> This piece is slightly different as I written it in 2nd POV instead of 3rd.

You can hear a soft snoring behind you, rolling over you can’t help but smile at the sight beside you. His face is completely relaxed, chest slowly rising and falling. You’re tempted to reach out, to brush your fingers through his hair or trace a pattern onto his skin. A slight blush forms on your cheeks as you remember the activities of the previous night as your gaze settles on several red marks created by your nails. The sheets are bunched around his hips but that doesn’t stop your eyes from roaming, smile becoming wider as you follow the patch of hair leading from his navel to beneath the sheets.

Shaking your head you slowly rise stretching the kinks from your muscles as you do. You’re careful not to make of any sudden noises or movements, you don’t want to wake him. You bite your lip holding back a groan, your body is sore but it’s a pleasant soreness. A reminder of how playful he can be when you’re alone from prying stares.

Pulling on a dressing gown you plod softly into the kitchen. Breakfast, you’re pretty sure you can make breakfast without setting anything on fire. Bacon and pancakes, you’re sure that’s what he’d like, who doesn’t like bacon? Hell, who doesn’t like pancakes? Besides its valentines, it’s not often you get to spend a leisurely breakfast together, there’s always something else that’s going on. Now you just needed to find the utensils and ingredients. 

Finding the utensils are easy, they’re stored at ground level, in the cupboards beneath the work top; the ingredients not so much. You look up at the cupboards above the work top, what idiot puts ingredients where others can’t reach? Roommates who are taller than you, that’s who. It takes three good jumps and the strength of your upper arms but you are finally able to pull yourself up onto the work top. The search begins anew.

“Nice view,” a deep voice chuckles.

You turn your head to see your guest leaning against the door frame, a pair of lounge pants resting on his hips, his arms folded across his chest which much to your delight isn’t covered. You purse your lips stopping your tongue from running over them. Why were you making pancakes again? He looked much more enjoyable.

“What are you doing?” He enquired venturing further into the kitchen.

“Making breakfast,” you answer returning your attention to the cupboard, “need ingredients. Can’t find the flour.”

“You could have just asked me,” he said. You shiver as you feel warm, callous hands travelling up your calves and thighs, beneath the dressing down to settle on your hips.

“You were sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you,” you answer trying desperately to ignore the way your body reacted to his touch. 

“Well next time, wake me, I don’t like waking up to you not there,” he replied. 

Your search for the flour stops as you become distracted by his thumbs rubbing circles into your hips; a soft moan leaving your lips as your eyes flutter shut.

“Breakfast,” you announce, eyes snapping open, “we need breakfast and then we have things to do,” you try to put on your boss voice as you speak, “that means hands off.” You try to wiggle from his grasp, but honestly, up on the work top there isn’t anywhere to go,

“Okay,” he chuckles pulling his hands away, “just one question, how do you plan on getting down?”

“I’ll figure it out, I got up here,” you state, “here,” you hand him the flour. You wait for the heat in your cheeks to reside and for him to be a good couple of feet away from you before you attempt to get down.

It takes you several minutes of humming and hawing about how best to jump off the counter top before you finally conceded and called him for help. He laughs as he wraps his arms around your waist gently pulling you down. You make a mental note to use a chair or stool next time.

Your back pressed against a warm solid chest as he begins to nip at the sensitive flesh of your neck making his way towards your lips.

“Good morning,” he smiles.

“Morning,” you respond.

“How about we make breakfast together and go enjoy it in bed?”

“I think that’s a good plan.”

The morning is long and lazy, syrup from the pancakes gets everything sticky but you both have ways of cleaning up the mess. Neither of you stop grinning the entire time, loving words and soft caresses continue even into the shower. 

When it’s time to part, it’s with a longer kiss and a promise to meet for dinner.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he returns home from work she offers him comfort.

She was curled up on the couch, blanket draped over her feet as she flicked through the newest release of the romance series she was reading. She had long since given up reading, the lines were running into each other and she was more preoccupied with the ticking clock. For the umpteenth time she looked up, her brow pinching into a frown; it had only been five minutes since she’d last look. Maybe the batteries were running out. She retrieved her phone from the side table, nope, time was right.

“Where are you?” she asked out loud working her bottom lip between her teeth in nervousness. This was the part she hated, the waiting, the not knowing. They weren’t related, just dating so if he was in an accident she wouldn’t be notified.

Sighing heavily she rose from the couch, book forgotten she made her way to the kitchen. He always told her to go to bed without him but she couldn’t. She’d gotten use to his warmth, smell, the way his arm would lay across her stomach and hold her close to his chest. It made her feel safe. Protected. Filling up the kettle she switched it on; she didn’t want a drink, she just wanted to keep herself busy.

Not long after the kettle had boiled did she see the familiar sight of headlights pulling up the drive. She waited a few moments for the sound of footsteps heading towards her door before rushing to open it. He was stood; tie half undone, jacket over his arm and hand in his pocket ready to retrieve the spare key. 

“Hey,” she greeted, a smile forming on her lips, her body visibly relaxing now that she could see he was unharmed. However, the look he gave her had her smile faltering. He looked exhausted, as if the weight of the world was trying to push him to his knees and he was barely standing.

“Hey,” he repeated offering her a weary smile of his own, “shouldn’t you already be asleep?”

She shook her head. Every night she waited up for him he asked her the same question, every night she gave him the same answer, “I can’t sleep when you’re not home.”

He hung his jacket on the coat rack and locked the door. They had a routine. He’d make sure the premises were secure while kicking off his shoes, the amount of times she’d scold him for leaving one in the living room and the other in the kitchen. She’d head upstairs and start getting the bed ready, he still didn’t understand why she had so many pillows on the bed or the throw that always ended up on the floor well before morning came. On the other nights, there were times like this when routine was forgotten.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly placing her hand attentively on his shoulder. She knew there were certain things he couldn’t talk about, a lot of his work was sensitive but that didn’t mean she couldn’t ask how he was. 

He turned to face her, he didn’t reply just pulled her into his arms, his nose buried in the crook of her neck while he head her tight accepting the comfort she offered. She ran a hand down his back, she didn’t say anything, what could she say? Instead she placed a kiss on the side of his forehead.

“Let’s go to bed,” she took the lead. Guided him up the stairs to their bedroom. Her fingers were slow but precise as she helped him remove his tie and shirt, “get ready for bed,” she instructed pushing him to the bathroom. 

She waited until she head the shower switch on before working on pulling the covers down and removing all but the necessary two pillows; she even laid the throw on the ottoman. Instead of crawling straight into bed she waited, leaned against the wall by the bathroom door and waited. 

He returned to the bedroom shortly, a loose fitting pair of striped pyjama bottoms on. He looked exhausted. She offered him another small smile, her hand brushing against his before they both crawled into bed. 

She had intended to sleep facing him, to had him rest against her chest so she could stroke his hair but that didn’t happen. The moment they both hit the soft mattress he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. His nose buried in her hair as he inhale her scent as her back was pulled flush against his chest. She moved her right hand, threading her fingers through his and bringing his hand to her chest where he could feel the steady beat of her heart; his seemed to beat at the same pace.

“Goodnight,” she whispered placing a kiss on his knuckles.

“’Night,” he responded placing a small kiss behind her ear, his eyes fluttering shut. He always slept better knowing she was beside him. Whether she realised it or not, her presence offered him comfort for the times he felt that he had failed. 

It wasn’t long before the pair had fallen asleep. The worries of the world forgotten as they were pressed together in their own little world beneath the covers. Tomorrow was another day, but it could wait until the alarm woke them up.


End file.
